


The Best Friend Squad's First Double Date!

by Keylime_Pi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Glimbow, Modern AU, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi
Summary: After the blossoming of two new relationships, Adora and Glimmer decided to throw together a double date. Non-stop teasing will ensue.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Best Friend Squad's First Double Date!

Brightmoon’s downtown was aglow with neon lights. Hot pink, green, and blue lit up Glimmer Brightmoon and Bow Cannon as they waited for their friends (impatiently and patiently respectively).

“Relax,” Bow said, barely even looking up from his phone.

“They’re gonna be late!” Glimmer whined. “Do you know how full this place was? Reservations were insane to get!”

“Guess it helps being Angella Brightmoon’s daughter, hmm?” Bow slipped his arm absentmindedly around her shoulders.

Glimmer fought down a blush. “But still. They won’t hold the table forever.”

“Glim, it’s _the Mochi Mochi _, it’s not exactly ‘high-class dining.’” Catching her offended look, Bow quickly added, “Not that I mind! I prefer this, you know that, but I’m just saying, I think they’ll save the table for us.”__

__Glimmer was about to bicker back when a taxi pulled up. Out scampered two women, looking sheepish._ _

__“THERE YOU ARE!” Bow had to hold Glimmer back from tackling thier dinner mates._ _

__Catra Espina snorted, swaggering up to her friends very casually, as though she wasn’t running late at all. “Wow, Sparkles, couldn’t wait for us? If I didn’t know better I’d think you liked us or something.”_ _

__“Don’t be mean!” Adora Bellerose reprimanded. She was leaning thrugh the taxi window, paying the driver. After the taxi had sped off, Adora jogged closer to the others. “Sorry we’re later, Glimmer.”_ _

__“You’d better be.” Glimmer took a deep breath, then smiled. “Now come on! We’ve got a lot to celebrate!” She winked and raised her eyebrows a couple times, prompting Bow and Adora to laugh and Catra to hiss like a feline._ _

__They were seated promptly (“See, I told you they’d wait, Glim!”) in their favourite booth in the corner of the restaurant. Glimmer and Bow sat on one side, Catra and Adora on the other._ _

__“So!” Glimmer leaned forward, her already sparkling eyes gleaming exponentially. “I feel the urge to squeal!”_ _

__“Squeal away!” Adora grabbed Glimmer’s hands and the two began to giggle. “Should we get some sodas?”_ _

__“Sure! Be right back!” Still holding hands and chattering at an insane rate, Glimmer and Adora left the table._ _

__“Sure you don’t want to go with them, Arrows?” Catra arched an eyebrow, jutted her chin across the table._ _

__Bow chuckled and leaned back. “Nah, I’m good, thanks.” He paused, then furrowed his brows, dropping his voice. “Hey, listen, I know you’re, like…still not used to being friends with us, but…I just wanted you to know…you really _are _part of gang, Catra.”___ _

____Catra looked away. She didn’t dare say what she wanted to say, but Bow seemed to say it for her;_ _ _ _

____“And that’s not just because of you and Adora.” He flashed her a grin. “Which we’re very happy about, by the way.”_ _ _ _

____“What are we happy about?” Glimmer placed their drinks down on the table._ _ _ _

____“The news,” Bow said conspiratorially._ _ _ _

____“Oooo!” Glimmer scooched in her seat, thumping her hands on the table. “All the deats, girls! Have you two kissed yet?!”_ _ _ _

____Adora turned beat red. “Glimmer…Glimmer, you can’t just _ask _that!”___ _ _ _

______“Sure I can! Just did!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“None of your business,” Catra growled. “What, have you and Arrows yet?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Glimmer stuck out her tongue. “Yes! There! See, we told you!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, but everybody knew you two were gonna get together,” Catra said. She took a long sip of her soda._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And they didn’t know you two were gonna?” Bow countered. “You two were practically joined at the hip when you weren’t trying to claw each other’s eyes out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Catra nearly choked on her drink while Adora buried her face in her hands. “Whyyyyy,” Adora whimpered. “Why did I think a double date was a good idea?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aw, come on, Adora! You were all hyped to tell me when we got sodas!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But - but - ugh…” Adora banged her head on the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s cute. We approve one hundred percent,” Bow said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t need your approval, Arrows.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Glimmer reached across the table and tapped Catra’s noise, making a ‘boop’ sound. “Aw, come on, you know you love us!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Catra shrunk back. “Do not.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do to!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do _not! _”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do _to! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bow waved his hands. “This could go on for a while. How about we not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Glimmer huffed. “Fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The waiter came up and they ordered. Bow impressed everybody with his fluent Japanese skills. Glimmer immediately sat up straighter and announced to the whole restaurant, “ _THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!!! _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Catra tried her best to order in Japanese, which the waiter seemed to think was cute, at least. Adora just giggled and kissed Catra’s cheek. “That’s my girlfriend,” she whispered. Catra blushed and shoved the menu away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Left alone again, Glimmer took a lesuriely sip of soda. “Soooo…this’ll be a fun new dynamic, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ll say,” Adora agreed. “I’ve gotten so used to it just being us three during highschool, and now - whoah! Crazy. And by the way, I shipped you two way before Mermista, no matter what she says.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I believe it,” Bow confirmed. “What’s our official ship name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Mermista spear-headed Glimbow, but Perfuma thinks Glow is better. Personally I like Glimbow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nice ring to it.” Bow grabbed Glimmer’s hand and squeezed. “What’d you think?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Glimmer shrugged. “I don’t really care, to be honest. What about you two? Is Catradora still the most popular?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh my god, we have a ship name?” Catra pulled the hood of her hoodie over her face, groaning in agony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes,” Adora said sheepishly. “Catradora’s still the most popular…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I thought Scorpia came up with something like Wild Adora.” Bow shuddered. “I think Catradora’s _way _better.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“People shouldn’t have shipnames!” Catra exclaimed, muffled by the fabric over her face. “It’s dumb!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No, _Catradora _.” Glimmer said the name slowly, like she was teaching a child. “Not dumb, _Catradora _.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Shut up, Sparkles.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She giggled. “But for real, we’re super happy for you guys.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Adora felt tears gathering in her eyes. This was all she’d wanted her whole life - to have friends and a girlfriend (preferably Catra), and to have them all get along forever and ever. “Thanks, Glim. We’re really happy for you guys, too.” She elbowed Catra. “Isn’t that right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Catra slowly peeked out from the hood. Adora, Glimmer, and Bow were all staring at her expectantly. But…it kinda felt nice. A little wierd, but nice. “Yeah,” she said finally. “We’re really happy for you. Congrats, Glimbow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Aww,” Bow and Glimmer chorused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So!” Glimmer splayed her hands on the table, a wicked look in her eyes. “We have to have like a schedule of double dates!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Wouldn’t that just be whenever the Best Friend Squad hangs out?” Adora said, confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No, no, that doesn’t count! We have to have like actual double dates!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m not sure I understand…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Adora! I’m amazed! I’m going to have to teach you all about this romantic dates thing, aren’t I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hey, hey, since when do you know more than I do!? You didn’t confess to your best friend for years!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Neither did you, snarky! Any you’ve only ever dating one person!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You, too!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We started dating a day before you two, ADORA!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Catra sighed. “Think they’ll stop before the food gets here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bow shook his head, laughing. “Hey, gotta love ‘em for it, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Catra smirked even as her face was eaten up with a blush. “Yeah…yeah I guess so.” Her eyes traveled back to Adora. She looked so pretty tonight…like she was an angel. Catra’s angel. The one person she could trust with anything. The one person she really loved - besides Glimmer and Bow. But don’t tell them that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was such fun to just write out quickly. What can I say, guess I was in a "cute Best Friend Squad moments" mood. Although that's kinda just me all the time.


End file.
